


O Magnum Mysterium

by benvoliio



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, i wrote this at like 3am, mercutio dies... again (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliio/pseuds/benvoliio
Summary: For all his talk, Mercutio never actually wanted to die.Soundtrack: O Magnum Mysterium





	O Magnum Mysterium

“Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint.”

Those words, delivered without a hint of jest or mirth from Mercutio’s trembling lips drove an icy shard of dread through Benvolio’s lungs. Inhaling sharply, he reached forward as Mercutio leant heavily against his shoulder.

The nearest house happened to be Verona’s central church: one of the few places a fleeting peace could be sought from the hot, feud-ravaged streets. Benvolio found himself willing whatever or whoever was out there, even the sanctity of the building itself to somehow help them as he half-guided, half-carried Mercutio through one of the back doors. They found themselves in the foyer before a large, high ceilinged chamber, the arching walls and dust glittering in beams of sunlight somehow ethereal and intimate all at once. The stone-faced saints surveying from their carved perches seemed to soften and whisper at the edges of Benvolio’s vision. He tried not to look, focusing instead on Mercutio’s ashen face as he helped him gently to the stone floor.

“What do you need? Stay here, I’ll get help.” Benvolio tried to sound calm and reassuring.

Mercutio shuddered, and shook his head. “Don’t--”

“Water and bandages, just let me fix this. I can fix this. You’re going to be fine.”

“Bad-- Ben, it’s… it’s bad.” He moved his hand away from the shreds of his doublet, and the mangled flesh where there should have been clear, unbroken skin sent fresh fractals of panic racing down Benvolio’s chest.

“You’re okay,” Benvolio choked, “You’re fine.”

“It’s really bad. It’s really, really bad.” Mercutio’s breathing was fast and shallow, and his hands were shaking. “Stupid, idiotic, son of a bitch! I’m dying, Benvolio. I’m going to fucking die, right here!”

“Nobody’s dying!”

“And for what? Honour? Some fucking family drama from decades ago that I’m not even a part of? Fuck that! Fuck this! I’m going to die because of some goddamn street brawl!”

“Nobody’s fucking dying!” Benvolio put more pressure on the wound, eliciting a hiss from Mercutio. He moved to rise, looking around. Surely someone should have heard the disturbance in the stillness of the church. “I’m going to find someone to help.”

“Don’t!” Mercutio grabbed Benvolio’s hand with both of his, his fury reduced to a wavering shriek. “Don’t leave! Please, I’m-- scared, Ben. I’m really, really fucking scared. Don’t leave me.”

Tears blurring his voice and his vision, Benvolio knelt back down.

“Don’t _you_ leave _me_.” he sobbed.

Mercutio only whimpered slightly, wide eyes glistening. Suddenly, the sound of a wooden door swinging open and the patter of footsteps echoed from the organ platform above them. A tuning note rang out, and the choir began to sing. Benvolio cried for help, but the combined voices of the clergymen filled the chamber and Mercutio shushed him.

“It’s too late anyway,” he smirked shakily, tears spilling down his cheeks, “At least let them give me the send-off I deserve.”

“You idiot! Making jokes at a time- at a time like this-!” Benvolio wiped his eyes furiously, “I can’t believe you!”

“Well, it is what I’m good at. What I’m known for, right? Laughing in the face… in the face of d-danger. All that shit. Jokes on everyone, I’m terrified.” He dug his fingernails into Benvolio’s wrists. “Don’t forget me. Don’t let me become-- just another casualty. If I have to die, it better be a fucking gamechanger. Maybe you could stop the feud in… in honour of me… or something.”

Benvolio laughed thickly, “Selfish to the end.”

“If anyone can end it, you can.” Mercutio grimaced in pain, “Fuck, Escalus will have someone’s head for this. Would be mine, except… Hey, see if you can’t send that bastard Tybalt after me, I never hated the guy but god, he makes it hard. And-- shit, and look after Val. Oh god… Val...”

Benvolio nodded, unable to speak.

“I don’t want to fucking die, Ben,” Mercutio moaned quietly, “It’s... not f-fair.”

The chorus above them rose in harmony, and the entire building seemed to sigh with emotion.

“...don’t want to... “

Benvolio held Mercutio’s shivering figure close as his lungs inhaled slower and shallower, gripping his hands tighter with every twitch of pain until he was still in Benvolio’s arms. Only then did he rise, leaving the otherworldly chill of the church and stepping into the harsh sunlight of reality. Returning to the corner of the square where Romeo still knelt on the blood-spattered cobblestones, he acknowledged the ache in his chest in a detached way, thinking instead on how to break the news to his cousin. The death of their best friend, their brother-- what words can convey pain like that? He remembered how scared Mercutio had been, how afraid he was of the jaws of inevitability opening up to swallow him.

“Oh, Romeo,” He paused, before lighting on the right words, “Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead.”


End file.
